


The Solarian

by Morieris



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: When you realize that it's canon Mina is about 300 years old and go "Wow, well, what did she do toward the other Queens of Mewni?"





	1. Chapter 1

 She could have helped the Queen. The pair of them, coming down upon the monsters, a ball of wicked, magical fire. The greatest Warrior Mewni ever saw and the dark Queen, finally ending the war.

 

 Of course, Mina was only fantasizing.

 For one, she had no idea where Queen Eclipsa was, only that she was not here.  

  Mina hoped she had finally completed what her mother - _“Oh, my Queen Solaria, may she rest in peace,”_ She mumbled, tapping her cheeks where markings would go, if she were royal - could not.

 

 The spell to End All Monsters.

 

 “She coulda sent me,” Mina mumbled aloud, anyway, unknowingly.

 “What?” Hekapoo looked up from the map on the table, wide eyes confused.

 “If the Queen was goin’ to seek revenge, she ain’t have to do it herself. Ain’t I the best fighter she’s got?” She saw Glossaryk wince every time she said _ain’t_ \- Even when surrounded by royalty and beings of immense power, Mina didn’t bother to change her verbal tics, the last thing she had of her peasant upbringing after her name.

 Hekapoo grimaced, “Thing is, I don’t know if this _is_ about revenge. You really can’t find her, Omnitraxus?”

 A muffled grumble came from the huge crystal ball on the table. “I’m looking!”

 “No use, no use at all,” Came a reedy whine from the door, making Mina look up. King Shastacan glared at everyone, as if expecting the most powerful beings in the multiverse to kowtow  to him.

 “Howdy,” Mina lifted her hand awkwardly in greeting to the King and turned back to the map. He was, frankly, a numpty.

 His heeled boots clicked smartly on the floor as he approached, and there was a mumble of “Aw, jeeze,” from Rhombulus.

 “ _Very_ clever, with her _dark magic_. If she doesn’t want to be found, she _won’t_ be,”

 

 There was a surprised bleat from Lekmet. 

 

 Hekapoo looked at Shastacan “What do you mean, _dark magic_ ,” She pointed to something in his hands. “Let us see that!”

  Mina saw what he held. 

 “ _Holy cannoli!_ You can _not_ have that! Queens only, bucko!” Didn’t he know what it was? Right after the great Wand, that was the one thing no one outside of the Butterfly family could touch, let alone open, read, or wipe their nose with.

 Ignoring her, he opened to a few pages before the end and placed The Magic Book of Spells on the table. Mina kept her eyes pointedly averted as the Magic High Commission gathered around the tome. Even Omnitraxus stopped his search through the Multiverse to look at the book as best he could.

 “How do you know it’s evil? I can’t see from the glare. Stupid ball...”

 “Duh! It’s written in _purple ink,_ ” Rhombulus said. “Purple is _evil!_ ”

 Another bleat. “Yes, Lekmet’s right,” Hekapoo said. “Mina, come here and look at this. Maybe you can help.”

 Despite wanting to adhere to protocol, Mina could not help being curious enough to glance at the slim, neat text of Old Mewnian written in Queen Eclipsa’s hand.


	2. The Past

The crops were burning, a neat row some fifteen feet high crackled in the night sky.

Gilfert was attempting to put out the flames, but the water he drew from the well was sludgy and black. Tossing it upon the fires stopped it with a dull plop, before it sunk quickly into the soil. It had been poisoned by Kappas, but it would have to do for now.

“Don’t jus’  _ look _ , Mina, make your way around the flame, rescue what you can!”

Nodding, she took off, stomping barefoot over budding stalks of corn, trying to find an end of the blaze where she could cut through. The monsters had set this fire as a barrier, to gather what they could from the section of their land closest to the forest.

Which was still under the jurisdiction of the Mewnians, but when had monsters ever listened to the Old Rules? 

There were whispers that Queen Solaria had reached her limit with the monsters.  _ She could take this fire, put it in her wand, and take them out _ . Mina thought. She wasn’t sure how the wand worked, but the queen was a great magician -

Spotting the end of the blaze, she looked around for a well - Even being covered with the sludge of Kappa water would be better than running past a fire. The well she came across was nearly empty, but she scraped up enough water to pour on the ground and pound into mud, rubbing the mixture on her arms, face, and the bottom of her feet before she shot past the fire.

There wasn’t much left to save. The monsters had moved quickly, picking the crops rather neatly, leaving hardly a bruised stalk. Something yellow glinted further down. 

Corn! Mina raced as quickly as she could, determined to save just one -

Something heavy slammed against her, and she rolled among the ground. 

A snort, then that same something lifted Mina bodily from the ground from behind, scaly rust colored arms around her small waist. As she fought and kicked at it, the creature set her down...and moved away, uninterested.

After a string of whispered prayers, she realized what had happened and looked around. A size-shifter, with short orange hair, was gathering up the last ear of corn, the very same one Mina had been after. They put it in a basket, and looked back at Mina.

“That’s  _ mine! _ ” 

The beast looked over her, and Mina wondered if she was about to become like her beloved corn - Squashed, or tossed into the fires to burn, and again it turned away. 

“No - Please -” She picked up a rock - and hurled it, landing squarely between the shoulderblades of the monster. Mina summoned the worst insult she could think of -

“Hoi, crabbrain! Just what do you think you’re -”

Despite the stone not being very big, this particular size-shifter was very sensitive to rock assaults. With a roar, the basket of food was left and the shifter was racing toward her, claws outstretched. Mina stumbled back, looking for another weapon as she fell to the ground - There was nothing to defend herself with, so Mina gasped and shut her eyes  - 

She felt it. Heat.

Something jagged, glowing red, was now hovering above her.

The Queen, the real Queen of Mewni - She was here, snarling, eyes narrowed, standing over her, the great sword glowing in tandem with her face markings. Her armored skirt was blackened at the edge, and her chestplate had dark stains.

“Leave her. Go.”

The monster stopped, breathing heavily, and growled again.

“We can do this  _ another _ way, if you prefer.”

Now they lowered their hulking arms and turned their back to the forest, working hard to keep Solaria in their sights. When they were far enough away, it dropped to all fours and pushed through the thin trees in haste.

Solaria still had her wand pointed at the monster. Turning her wrist three times, she bellowed _ “Bloodshock!” _ . 

Magic flew and landed squarely on the monster’s back, causing boils to erupt. 

“Got to work upon that one.”

For the second time that night, Mina was lifted from the ground and set upon her feet, facing her queen in awe. “T-Thanks -” She gave as good a curtsey as she could, all too aware of the muck she was covered in..

She nodded. “Your hair.”

Mina’s hands flew to her hair, to the high buns atop her head and their streaming pigtails. The left one came up quite short, seared at the end. Burned. “Oh...”

“See you any  _ more _ monsters?” 

She shook her head, one hand still clutching her ruined hair.

With a final nod, Queen Solaria walked deeper into the forest, leaving Mina under Mewni's half-moon, surrounded by smoldering crops, and awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so for a bit we're going back and forth from Mina's past to the post-Solaria present to her relationships with the queens up to Moon.

They all stared at the lines and angles at the edge of the book. Mina had no idea what any of it meant. Her literacy was almost at zero - Reading was for nobility. 

_ You know this?  _ She thought absentmindedly to the spark of magic deep within, the blessing her queen had given her many years ago. 

But it did not even stir, knowing no battle was forthcoming soon.  Bloodlust over books. 

“Magic,” Glossaryk said simply,  For he was always nestled within the pages. “Magic different than even what  _ you _ can comprehend,” he nodded to the Commission. “Besides, right now, what cockamaime concoction Eclipsa...well,  _ concocted _ isn’t important. Presently, there’s no Queen and there’s no Heir. Until we find either one of them, the Butterfly line is essentially -”

“No, nuh-uh. Don’t even say it.”

“ _ Dead _ , Mina,” She winced, and he shrugged. “I know! I don’t like it either! But does anyone have any bright ideas?”

Silence. 

“We could ask...the monsters.”

Mina looked at Hekapoo, eyes wide. “Are you outta your mind?”

But before she could respond, it was Shastacan who answered.

“Her sympathy for them is clear, even when she held her courts,” He flipped back a few pages in the book. “She even had a  _ relationship _ with one  _ Prince of Darkness _ . And before you ask - No, it’s  _ not _ a Lucitor. He’s a Size-Shifter” The Lucitors of the Underworld Kingdom had just recently been seen as more  _ Mewnian _ than  _ Monster _ , but some discrimination still existed. But that was not Mina’s concern, but a monster, like the one that attacked her all those years ago - One had been  _ fraternizing _ with the queen. “It’s quite possible she’s hidden herself amongst them.”

In the stunned silence that followed, a pair of snake-hands were pointed at Glossaryk, who looked unbothered (The snake-hands themselves looked a little freaked). “Why didn’t  _ you _ tell us?” said Rhombulus. “You live in the book. You knew!”

A sigh. “Remember,  _ I _ created  _ you _ ,” He said sharply. “I answer to the Queen of Mewni, whoever - and Wherever - She may be. Not you. Besides,” Her shrugged. “Whatever floats her boat? Not  _ my _ business. At least asking the monsters if they’ve seen her is a step.”

“As if they’ll tell the truth,” Mina sneered. Were they all born yesterday? “They’ll _ lie!  _ Let’s sneak in and look for her ourselves!”

“We’re going to need some intel,” Omnitraxus said, “Let me look around their camps and homes for awhile - Do they even have  _ homes _ \- ” The skull-head disappeared, surrounded by nebulous clouds.

“Alright - If you’re so spell- _ bent  _ on this, I’ll lead the charge,” There it was, the spark of Solaria’s magic within her.  _ Well, it’s about time!” _

It began to tingle at the base of her neck.

“Yeah! And I’ll follow!” Yelled Rhombulus. 

Glossaryk chuckled, “Oh - Oh- _ ho-ho-ho _ \- No you won’t. First, this is not a  _ charge _ . Second, the monsters know you very well,  _ Mina the Monster Masher, _ ” He said in a sarcastic, disparaging tone that even Mina could understand wasn’t hunky-dory. “You show up, they’ll think they’re under attack.”

“Even if I’m not, yanno - ” She flexed her arms and gave a growl.

“Possibly. And there’s no question at all that  _ you’re _ not going,” He said to Rhombulus. The snake hands looked relieved, but their owner looked sad.

“I’ll go,” Hekapoo said. “I've dealt with them before. Just a calm question, and if things escalate, then...” She shrugged. “We’ll regroup.” A glance at Mina, who gave the tiniest of smiles back.

  
Mina knew about _regrouping_ very well.


	4. Chapter 4

**DO YOU WANT TO RISE ABOVE YOUR STATION?**

**DO YOU WANT TO DEFEND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR?**

**DO YOU WANT TO BE REMEMBERED FOR ALL TIME FOR YOUR SERVICE TO MEWNI?**

**DO YOU NOT CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU IN THE PROCESS?**

 

**I, QUEEN SOLARIA, ARE LOOKING FOR BRAVE AND LOYAL PEASANT VOLUNTEERS. ARRIVE MID-MORNING, THREE DAYS TIME, WEST GATE.**

 

The moment Mina saw the ad, she could think of nothing else, and couldn’t bear to be rejected. Ever since that night, where the Warrior Queen had stepped out with her glittering sword and saved her life, Mina dreamed of being in service to Queen Solaria. What better way to do that than become a great warrior - and by her hand!

It beat working with Gilfert, now that their parents had been murdered in another monster raid. He was of age to be married, and when that happened, where would she, Mina Loveberry, be? 

Not knowing if teens were allowed to sign up, on the appointed day, Mina had made herself as presentable as possible, washing her patchy dress and holding it up as she stepped through the muck and waste of the surrounding city to Butterfly Castle. She was surprised to see only one other person at the appointed gate.   _ Don’t more people wanna serve the Queen? _

A tall, balding man with a very fancy coat approached the gate. “Are you here for the...experiments?” 

“Yessir,” The other man nodded. 

He blinked once, slowly. “Oh - Follow me then.” He tapped the gate with a closed fist and it swung open slowly. The other peasant gave a tiny bow, insisting Mina go first. 

She had never been inside a building so glamorous as Butterfly Castle - Not that there were many buildings in Mewni to begin with. The floors were a pretty silvery white, and a grand throne room sat in the distance - Could she possibly - ?

“This way, please!” They walked straight past the beautiful room, turning down a small hallway and opening a door where Solaria stood, back to them, looking over something on a table that also held small jars and vials.

“My Queen - Your warriors.”

_ Huh? _

“Great thanks, Yutrink.” She turned to them, giving a little smile as she recognized Mina - which faded as soon as she saw there were only two volunteers. “Is this all?”

“Yes, my Queen. Perhaps the other peasants were busy farming, or hocking the latest fashions made of corn husks.”

“But not these two,” Mina almost fainted as Solaria approached them, smiling again. “I remember you. Not you, though.” She looked toward the old man.

“Darv Wexen, Majesty. Pig-goat farmer.”

A nod. “Thank you, Wexen, and you - ?”

“M-Mina Loveberry.” She gave a rather clumsy curtsey.

“Glorious,” She stepped back and nodded to Yutrink as she drew her want, set it alight, and began to wave her fingers around the sharp points. “Tell them what they’ll gain.” 

Yutrink nodded. “The spells are in three parts - One to remove your fear, one to remove your conscious, and the last to enhance all your senses.”

“Is that to your liking?”  Solaria was looking at the wide-eyed Mina closely. She hadn’t expected magic, despite the last bullet point in the flyer. Maybe cleaning a floor, being a maid in the castle. 

A fighter!

Destroying monsters like the one that had almost killed her all those weeks ago. Besides, if she didn’t like it, she was sure Queen Solaria could reverse it...

And Mina said the words that put her on the path to a brutally, bloody long life.

“Yes. I’ll go first - if Mr. Wexen has no objection.”

He bowed. “Not at all, my dear.”

Blood was pricked, wands turned, words said - Mina could hardly remember what had happened - But soon, her worries melting away. The harvest wasn’t brought in? Not a problem, who cares if they couldn't eat for the winter. Monsters were knocking at the gate? Ha! She couldn’t wait to send them back! 

Her demure smile turned into a wide grin, almost manic, and it did not go unnoticed.

“I think that’s a good one,” Solaria flipped to the next page, and the second spell commenced, a beam of dark red magic aimed at her, nearly the color of dried blood -

As the sensation overtook her, to Mina, it wasn’t enough to simply send the monsters back from the gates of Mewni...she, and she alone behind her Queen, had to make sure they would never darken their doorway again. “Take out their tongues, wrap them around their throats, and throw them back,” she said.

“That’s the spirit,” Yutrink said, and Solaria nodded approvingly. “ _ Feel _ the anger, think about what they  _ took _ from you! Ruminate on that for a wee bit, dear.

It had all happened so quickly, the deluge of water that had suddenly arrived - How had they gotten all that water? - That flooded the farmlands and swept away the farmers working that day - including her parents.

Mina remembered the smell of the foul water, the ruined crops, the escaped and dead livestock, and she especially remembered how her parent’s bodies were never found - but instead bits of cloth from their clothing, found in the stomachs of the few monsters Queen Solaria had gotten her sword into, determined to avenge, give her people some closure about their lost ones.

“Are you both ready for part three?”

Mina looked around - Wexen had a similar look on his face, once that said the worries of this life were of no concern to him - He must have been blessed by the spells as well during her daydream. 

“Yes, Majesty.” 

“Indeed.”

First, it was simply a tingling sensation. Then, The Spell  - She would later learn that it was called RAPTOR - raged through her, as if every nerve she possessed was on fire. She gasped, once, as if to beg her to stop, but if Solaria heard, she made no effort to end the spell.

Someone spoke - What, she couldn’t understand -  unhearing as the blood rushed to her ears. There was a thump as Wexen fell to the ground, spasmed twice, and went still. A great roar emanated somewhere behind Mina, but her vision was quickly beginning to grow dark, the void growing nearer...

Suddenly her vision  _ increased _ . Instead of blackness eating at the edges, it was as if she was looking through a very foggy, distorted lense. Wexen was quite far away, but - on the ground? - A thick hand reached out to him - and realization hit her.

Mina  _ thought _ she said “Wow _ za! _ ”, but the voice that came out was distorted and slightly pitchy, as if many,  _ many _ voices were speaking through her.  “Who said  _ that _ ?” Something buzzed heavily around the base of her neck, radiating a curious heat -

The voice that responded sounded as if it came from within her very skull - there was a noticeable echo.

“My queen - it’s -”

“ _ Magnificent _ . Mina, can you hear me?” 

“ _ Y-Yeah _ ,” She pointed to Wexen, who lay motionless on the floor. “ _ What’s happened to him?” _

Solaria went over and investigated the body, turning him over - “The RAPTOR spell seems to work differently from one to another,” She said. “He’s hot to the touch. This requires further study, but at least he breathes. Do you feel any heat among you, Mina?”

That burning-nerve sensation still persisted, but now it was like a powerful buzz, not a wildfire.  _ “Yes, but it’s not so bad anymore. It starts here, _ ” She awkwardly maneuvered her bulky bicep to point at the base of her neck.

“Okay...see if you can release it. Slowly, or you may end us all.”

_ Don’t murder the Queen. Easy as pie. _

With a deep breath, she released the power, feeling the heat dissipate, rush back into her neck as everything about her physically shrunk, and the  _ feeling _ \- the spell - it hung around, waiting to be called into action again. It was as if she had run a hundred miles without stopping. Her knees buckled, and she saw Solaria reach for her as she hit the floor, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be back next week!


End file.
